Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touching object and particularly relates to an optical touching assembly using the touching object.
Description of Related Art
Following the development of technology and the trend of the market, more and more electronic devices or display screens are provided with touching function. However, restricted by production costs and touching effects, currently capacitive or resistive touch screens are suitable only for small-sized devices, such as mobile phones. As photosensitive elements develop, most large-sized touch screens use optical touch screens, which have advantages, such as low production costs and favorable touching accuracy, and are therefore competitive in the market of large-sized touch screens. As a principle, the touching function of optical touch screens is realized by detecting the position of a finger and converting this position to a screen position.
As the sizes of capacitive, resistive, or optical touch screens increase, from time to time the user needs to move a touching object across the large screen in order to perform specific touching operations, such as selection or switching. For example, when the user draws a graph with the touching object at the lower left corner of the screen, the menu for switching graph colors or lines may be at the upper right corner of the screen. In such a case, the user is required to move the touching object to the upper right corner for selection and then move back to the lower left corner for drawing. The user may need to move back and forth on the screen many times in order to complete the drawing, which is very inconvenient for the user. On the other hand, the menu of the operation interface becomes smaller when the touch screen is small, and it may cause the user to mistakenly select wrong items.
Considering the above, it is necessary to provide a touching operation assembly for improving efficiency, convenience, and accuracy, and solving the problems that exist in the current technology.